


Team Player

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t just another job for Tony, another bullet point on his resume; no, this is the first day of the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Player

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment-fic fill: [_NCIS, DiNozzo, after bouncing around from job to job every couple years, the first time Tony realizes he belongs/fits at NCIS_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/492516.html?thread=73097188#t73097188). Can be read as preslash or friendship.

It was hard…  _damn_  hard and Gibbs was a demanding bastard but instead of worrying about screwing up so terribly he’d have to move on yet again, this time it motivated Tony to do better; to prove himself to this man who expected so much out of his team, a man who seemed to know that they were so much better than even they realized and skillfully brought the talent out of them.  
  
This time when Tony decided to march to the beat of his own drum and go off and track down a dangerous suspect on his own he found himself in the dimly lit, unmoving elevator getting his ass handed to him by a big, bad Marine who was standing so close to him that Tony could feel the heat radiating off of him and smell the coffee on his breath.  
  
“Look, I just did what I had to do to get the job done,” Tony explained in his defense.  
  
“Not at your own expense,” Gibbs said before his anger amped up even more, something Tony didn’t think was possible. “ _Never_  at your own expense!” he said harshly. “There are no more one man shows; no more going off on your own. You’re part of a team now. You’re part of  _my_  team. This isn’t Baltimore PD or Peoria or Philadelphia. You belong to me now and you will learn to trust me or you’ll never make it here.”  
  
“I do trust you.”  
  
“You’ve been betrayed so many times, you don’t trust anyone anymore.” Gibbs’ facial features softened when he saw the look of disbelief on Tony’s face. “That’s right, I know. I know all about Danny. I know why you left Peoria and Philadelphia and I know about your dad. I’m not any of them, Tony.”  
  
“I don’t know whether to be scared of whatever psychic abilities you possess or pissed that you know so much about me when I don’t know a damn thing about you.”  
  
“You think I offered you a job without knowing anything about you? You’re wrong. I know you, Tony. You’re good; damn good. I can make you better but you’re gonna have to learn to trust me. No more working against me. We’re a team. If you can’t handle that, now’s the time to tell me.”  
  
Tony smiled as the tension in his body eased and realization set in. His days of working alone and fighting against the system for what he knew was right were behind him. He was part of a team now, a  _real_  team. This wasn’t just another job anymore, another bullet point on his resume; no, this was the first day of the rest of his life.  
 **End.**


End file.
